


Under My Tail

by this_wicked_love



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Carl Grimes is a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, Hybrid People, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Rick Grimes, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), because what else would I write?, but it's stronger than marriage so whatever, glenn isn't dead, in which Alexandria and the Sanctuary serve as kingdoms that are joined by royal intermarriage, negan is a shithead, rick is omega and doesn't want to talk about it okay, rick lies to himself a lot, they don't actually get married though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wicked_love/pseuds/this_wicked_love
Summary: Right from the start Negan knew there was something. Something special, about Rick. But fuck if he ever would've guessed..Rick hadn't answered him, but he didn't need to. Negan knew. That delicious fucking scent had said it all.Rick was Omega.





	1. Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Alpha/Omega fic and it's gonna be a little different..
> 
> People are still people, they're just hybrids, Alpha/Omega types are stronger, more primal and rare, while Beta and Gamma are the more common ordinary types.
> 
> Beta is the lesser Omega type and Gamma are the lesser Alpha type. 
> 
> Alpha and Omega are so rare because only an Alpha and Omega coupling can result in an Alpha or Omega child, if they breed with a Beta or a Gamma it will result in a Beta or Gamma child. And Beta and Gamma couples can only birth a Beta or Gamma child. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense, more about the world will be explained throughout the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, be sure to leave a comment if you do! Much appreciated xx

Right from the start Negan knew there was something.

He’d always loved the feeling of submission. To watch others bend to his will. Loved to see the fucking _surrender_ in their eyes.

It was the Alpha in him. The need for respect as an Alpha male had always played a part in his interactions with people, even before the world went to shit. It'd gotten dramatically worse after, he could admit. Without society he'd become much more animal than he’d ever been before. But even still, never had he ever experienced anything close to what he'd felt with _Rick_ at his feet.

 _God_. The memory alone was enough to make his cock twitch. Rick on his knees in front of him, at his mercy, looking up at him with those eyes - **shit** how was it even genetically fucking possible to have eyes that fucking _blue_ \- telling Negan he was his, that he _belonged_ to Negan. It'd felt better than good, it'd felt fucking **_right_**.

Normally Negan didn't bother himself with house calls. Technically they were too early to be paying a visit at all, but he couldn't give a shit. He needed to see Rick again.

It hadn't occurred to him to question that. He could be impulsive when it came to things he wanted, and he wanted Rick. Any way he could get him.

When they got to Alexandria Negan zeroed in on him. Pushing his buttons and soaking up his reactions, taunting him. He got a kick out of the way Rick squirmed with Lucille in his hand. Ignored the tingling feeling that spread in his chest when he got used to her, shifting her in his hand absentmindedly. Had to bite back a chuckle at the horrified look on the asian kid’s face when he noticed it too.  
  
Everything had been going well until they made it to the armory. Rick was challenging him. Looking at him in that way that flared up Negan’s Alpha, a growl escaping him before he could stop himself. But what surprised him was Rick’s reaction.

Normally people cowered, averted their eyes or shrunk away from him. Not Rick. Oh, no.

Rick’s eyes widened a fraction as they rose to meet Negan’s, a shiver running through him that sparked something in Negan, peeked his interest. Just when Negan was about to comment, he smelled something...

It hit him like a pile of bricks to the fucking chest. It was sweet and soft and fucking delicious. Better than anything Negan had ever smelled in his fucking life.

Negan took a step forward, Rick quickly stumbling away from him, but it was too late. Negan’s breath caught, the smell hitting his nose ten times stronger.

The smell was _Rick_.

Negan smelt fear then. Rick looked like he was about to make a run for it. He tried, took a half step back before Negan grabbed him by the arm.

“Don't you fucking dare.” Negan rumbled, his voice deep and unfamiliar to himself. He felt Rick shiver again, could hear the erratic sound of his heart beating in his chest.

Negan breathed deeply, mouth open a fraction, trying to catch the sweet scent on his tongue.

There was only one explanation. Something he’d learned about a long time ago. Before the world went ass up. Hell, before fucking _puberty_.

Negan moved in as close to Rick as possible, their faces inches apart. A mix of sweet and sour in the air.

“You got something to tell me, Rick?”

Rick stared at him. His mouth opening and closing while Negan watched, rapt. Negan leaned forward.

They were interrupted then, the sounds of his men returning ripping them back into the present, the stink of anxiety flooding Negan’s nostrils so strongly it burned.

He snarled angrily, mouth opening to shout at his men to stay the fuck back, but Rick was already gone. Negan turned back to see him practically sprinting away from the armory, Lucille in hand.

Arat was there a second later, stopping any ideas of running after Rick in their tracks.

He knew she was talking to him but he couldn't hear her. Too distracted by the pounding in his head. He tried to shake it off. Tried to listen while she went over the numbers with him, listing off what was worth taking and what wasn't. He nodded along to her words distractedly, agreeing to leave the sad scraps of food on the shelves behind.

He wouldn't get shit if they all starved to death, he reasoned. Throwing the order over his shoulder, he walked away. His mind a whirling mess, he tried to navigate the streets of Alexandria on his own.

He needed to find Rick. Now.

Right from the start Negan knew there was something. Something special, about Rick. But _fuck_ if he ever would've guessed..

Rick hadn't answered him, but he didn't need to. Negan knew. That delicious fucking scent had said it all.

Rick was Omega.

Omega. Rare as fuck, right up there with Alpha. Negan didn't remember too much about them - hadn't really payed all that much attention in genetic studies - but he remembered the gist.

Omega were rare. So rare most people could go their whole lives without ever coming across one.

One of the only two breeds that could bond, and only with each other. But, like the sick joke the world was, not every Alpha and Omega ended up bonded. Most of that having to do with the fact that there was one Omega for every ten Alpha or some fucked up shit like that.

Negan remembered learning that. What a kick to the fucking nuts it had been and how he'd immediately abandoned any fantasy of meeting an Omega. Of bonding or having a family. He’d been pretty fucking content with the Beta and Gamma he'd come across in his day. Hell, he even went as far as settling down with one.

After the world ended he’d figured that was it for the Omega. Thought they’d die off till eventually there’d be none left. But he was wrong.

Negan would've been lying if he said he wasn't surprised. If you'd asked him, Negan would've thought Rick was as Alpha as they come. Gamma at least. But Omega..

He cut through somebody’s backyard, catching whiff of that amazing fucking scent again, instinct taking over, he followed it immediately, kicking up dirt with every step.

“Rick!” he called out when the man came into view, saw him freeze before he snapped around, eyeing Negan with a weird look on his face.

Walking up to him he half expected Rick to run again, to curse at Negan or tell him to stay the fuck away from him. But he didn't do any of that, to Negan’s surprise. Probably too worried about what Negan might do in retaliation.

“What do you want?” he said instead, tone clipped and pointed. He glared weakly, visibly shaking. Negan winced, his nose suddenly assaulted by the reeking stench of fear, the thick odor masking the sweet scent from before.

“Jesus.” he stepped back, his face twisted in a grimace, “You gotta calm the fuck down.”

Rick stiffened, his glare turning icy while a small growl bubbled up from his chest, “What the hell do you want from me?” he snarled.

Negan’s Alpha bristled, blood heating up, his body humming with the impulse to dominate, to put Rick in his place and remind him just who the fuck he was talking to.

He reigned it in, recognizing Rick’s behavior for what it was. A natural defense, a knee jerk reaction to being cornered by an Alpha.

Negan gritted his teeth together, for the first time in a long time, taming the animal inside him. He took a deep breath. He didn't want to scare Rick. Not now.

“You're Omega.” he said bluntly, not bothering to beat around the bush. The way Rick froze served as a confirmation he didn't need, but still, it knocked the wind out of him.

Of course.

Of - _fucking_ \- course Rick was Omega.

It made sense, when he really thought about it. From that first second, he'd needed Rick to break. Fucking needed him to submit. To know who he belonged to.

Negan grinned.

Rick watched as Negan burst into laughter, the other man practically doubling over in his amusement, the sight only making Rick more uncomfortable.  
  
“You..” Negan shook his head, his laughter fading into light chuckles.

“I fucking knew it.” he smiled, walking toward Rick slowly, his grip on Lucille tightening when Negan invaded his personal space, taking Lucille back, purposely brushing their fingers together, ignoring the foul stench of uneasiness that swirled around them in response. Lucille back in his possession, he reached out his free hand unthinkingly, dragging a thumb across Rick's cheek, his head lowering till their foreheads almost touched.

“ _I_ _knew_ _you were special_.”

Negan was pleasantly surprised when the smell of fear receded, the sweet scent from before returning slowly. He stroked Rick’s face gently, drinking in the way the other man seemed to calm at his touch, a small whine escaping the Omega, making them freeze.

Rick ripped himself from Negan’s grasp like it'd burned him, moving as far away as possible, horrified.

Negan suppressed his Alpha for the second time, shoving down his instincts that were telling him to reach for Rick again. To comfort him.

_Protect_

He clenched his fists at his sides, irritated. There was nothing to protect Rick from. It was only the two of them.

It dawned on him then that, that was the problem. Negan equaled danger, in Rick’s mind. To Rick, _Negan_ was what he needed protection from.

The knowledge was a harsher blow than it should've been. Of course Rick saw him as a fucking threat. He'd practically gone out of his fucking way to make damn sure he did.

But that wouldn't do anymore, Negan decided. That would just not fucking do.

“I'm not gonna hurt you.” he told Rick finally, taking a cautious step forward, stopping short when Rick took a step away from him.

His Alpha growled inside him, frustrated at the stubbornness of the Omega.

He was about to try again when a gunshot rang out from the house beside them, their heads whipping around before turning back to each other, the same single thought running through their heads.

 **Shit.**


	2. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is an idiot and Negan makes Rick an offer

Rick bounded into the house, throwing the door open too hard, having to kick it to keep it from swinging back in his face. He stormed into the living room to find Carl armed and angry, gun pointed at two of the Saviours.

“Carl.” he called, voice tight, trying to calm the situation before Negan could see. This was the last thing they needed. They’d gotten through the day so far without any damage. No one was dead, or hurt. Despite the odd.. _conversation_ he’d just had, Rick had managed to keep everything together. But if Negan saw this-  
  
‘ _I want you to think about what can **still** happen._ ’

“Carl just put the gun _down_.” Rick hissed desperately.

“No.” Carl shot back, tightening his grip, “No, they're taking everything! They said half!”

“ _Carl-!_ ”

But it was too late. Negan appeared then, sauntering in slowly, all eyes on him, the bat swinging lazily in his grip. His eyes found Rick’s and stayed there, greeting his men without looking at them. He turned, tearing his gaze away to look at Carl, eyeing the gun in his hand. 

Rick watched the other man closely, trying to discern how he would react. He looked calm for once, if a little amused, but mostly bored.

“Of course.” he exhaled with a loud chuckle, stepping in front of Rick, blocking his view.

“Really kid?” Negan said tiredly. Carl fixed him with a glare, his hand twitching with the desire to point the gun toward Negan.

“You should really go.” Carl spoke, his voice a poor imitation of Rick's raspy drawl, “Before you find out how dangerous we all are.”

Negan looked taken aback at that, a smile blossoming on his face. “Holy shit.” he turned, shooting Rick an excited glance before turning back to the teenager.

“We got ourselves a regular _Barney_ - **fucking** - _badass_ over here, Rick!” Negan laughed, “You giving out lessons on that stink eye of yours or is that shit just hereditary?”

“The Grimes family trait..” he trailed off with a grin.

Rick squirmed when Negan walked closer, watched him lean in toward Carl like he had a secret.

“ _Your old man does it better_.” Negan teased him, Carl’s jaw tightening.

Rick felt like he might have a heart attack. Carl was standing feet away from him, throwing himself in the way of wolves for what he believed in, and while a huge part of Rick admired his son for his bravery, an even bigger part cursed the world for it. He felt powerless. It was a feeling he’d never appreciated, and one he was forcibly becoming more and more familiar with.

“Carl.” he tried again, his voice firm but pleading “Just put the gun down-”

“ _No_.” Carl barked, his glare heating up, “I'm serious.” he continued, his words directed at Negan, “You all should go.”

“Now.”

Negan’s smile disappeared, a look flashing across his face that was too animalistic to be worn by a person.

“So am I.” he stepped forward, towering over Carl, his voice low.

“ _You don't threaten us_.”

Carl stood strong, but Rick could tell it was taking effort. Negan growled, moving to swing Lucille up to his shoulder.

“Do you want me to _show_ you how serious I am abou-”

Negan stopped.

It was like a blow to the stomach. Like a punch to the fucking gut. The reek of crippling fear surrounded and filled him, creeped down his throat, the stench so strong he almost gagged.

He whipped around, eyes on Rick quicker than he could comprehend, searching for danger. It was another punch when he realized it was him.

Rick was staring at him with that same look he'd worn when Negan tricked him into thinking he'd actually make him cut off his own kid’s arm. It was a broken look, empty, like someone ripped out his soul.

The look wasn't satisfying like it’d been that night. There was no rush, no high, no desire to press Rick into the dirt till it was all he knew. Nothing. Nothing but a sick feeling in his stomach and a tightness in his chest.

Negan lowered Lucille, turning away from them both, father and son, his anger shifting inward. He addressed Rick without facing him, “Get your boy, Rick.”

“Before he gets somebody fucking dead.”

Rick didn’t have to be told twice, he grabbed the gun from Carl, biting his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at him. “Go.” Rick told him, “Find Olivia and stay there till I come find you.”

“Woah, woah, woah Rick.” Negan turned back, putting Lucille in the space between the two, “He’s not leaving.”

“He threatened us. That is a _big_ no-no,” he waved his finger, “you can ask my boys, I am a _stickler_ for the rules. I don’t let shit like that slide.”

Rick’s heart pounded in his chest, he took a step forward, a pleading look on his face “Negan-”

Negan cut him off with a shake of his head, “Sorry Rick, rules are rules. No ifs, ands, or buts. Something has to be done. You know that.” he put a hand on Rick’s shoulder, a new kind of rush filling him at the contact.

Rick grabbed him. “Please.” he begged, desperate, “There’s gotta be something. Something we can work out..” his hand clutched Negan’s forearm, a bolt of electricity passing between them, giving light to an idea.

Negan took a minute while the pieces fell together in his mind, Rick’s scent laced with anxiety when he finally spoke.

“Everybody out.” he ordered, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, “Me and Rick are gonna have ourselves a little negotiation.”

The Saviors were the first to take their leave, knowing better than to question their leader. Rick nodded at Carl to do the same, “Go on, find Olivia.” he retold him, the teen shifting in place, unwilling to leave his dad alone with the other man.

“Dad-”

“Listen to your old man, kid.” said Negan loudly, refusing to take his eyes off the other man, “Before I change my mind.”

Rick nodded at Carl again, his son looking apologetic and frustrated before stomping out the door, throwing it shut behind him. Negan shook his head, “You got yourself one hell of a kid there, Rick.”

“Got balls the size of Melons.”

Rick ignored the comment, not wanting to discuss his son with Negan, “What’s the negotiation?” he asked, apprehensive, “What do you want?”

Negan smiled at Rick’s choice of words, “What do I want?” he laughed, “I thought I was being pretty obvious about that,” he leaned in, Rick locking his knees to keep from leaning in himself like his instincts were telling him to, he and Negan almost nose to nose.

“ _I want you_.” Negan rumbled, the hair on the back of Rick’s neck standing on end, his breath brushing against Rick’s skin.

“So,” Negan backed up suddenly, Rick’s heart struggling to return to a steady rhythm in his chest.

“I am going to make you an offer you can’t refuse.” he grinned, swinging Lucille up to rest on his shoulder.

“What’s that.” Rick eyed him doubtfully, trying to regain some composure while Negan smirked, a knowing look on his face that made Rick’s feel like it was on fire.

“A truce.” Negan told him, “An alliance. Between yours and mine.”

Rick felt his eyebrows raise, suspicion quickly setting in, “What’s the catch?” he questioned, wary of what exactly was being proposed. This was supposed to be a consequence after all, and Negan wasn’t the type to do a good thing out of the kindness of his heart, “What’s in it for you?”

“You.” Negan answered, drawing closer to Rick with every word, “I’m offering you a truce. And in return, all I want, is one thing.” he paused, looming over him, a serious expression on his face. He reached out, swiping his thumb across Rick’s cheek for the second time, he whispered.

“Bond with me.”

Rick’s eyes raised to stare at Negan, “Are you serious?” he asked incredulously, stepping away from Negan quicker than before, an exasperated laugh falling from his lips.

Negan watched Rick laugh at him, his Alpha simultaneously pleased by the sound and furious because of it. “Oh I’m very fucking serious, Rick.” he growled, Rick’s laughter stopping short.

Rick shook his head, running a hand over his face, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Do you even know what you’re asking?”

“Do you know anything about bonding? At all? How it works? What it would mean?”

“Only the fun part.” Negan smirked, rolling his eyes when Rick gave him the stink eye, “Fine.” he sighed.

“ _Educate_ me.”

Rick hesitated, debating whether or not to relay the information, deciding it’d be easier in the end to share, fairly confident that after hearing it, Negan would drop the idea once and for all.

“Being bonded is stronger than marriage.” Rick started, “Beyond feelings or emotion, it’s about connection. When you bond, that’s it.”

“ _They’re_ it. All you got, all you want, for the rest of your life. There _is_ no one else.”

“It’s more than a mate. You’re completely connected; mentally, emotionally.. They’re a part of you. Like, you’re one person. A bondmate is _literally_  'till death do you part'. That’s the only way out. And it ain’t pretty.” he finished, watching Negan closely.

Negan let the information sink in, in the back of his mind he felt a pang of remorse for the loss of his wives, but it was small, quickly turning to thoughts of how he would compensate them for the nullification of their arrangement.

Rick took the pause for rethought, a heavy relief settling in his chest that he refused to acknowledge as disappointment when Negan shrugged.

“Alright.” he nodded, looking up to find Rick staring at him with a stricken expression.

“I won’t force you into anything you don’t want,” Negan assured him, “this is one hundred and fifty percent optional.”

“Given the circumstances, it’s not hard to figure out which option is best for your people.” he added, giving Rick an honest sort of look, “Say yes, and Alexandria is yours.”

“I hand the reigns back and you’re King Shit once again. Alexandria will be your domain, your project, your responsibility.” Negan promised, “Nothing here happens without your say so.”

“You would be my brand new bright and shiny right hand man.” he told him with a smile, walking closer, “Me and you, ruling this shit world side by side. Kicking ass and taking names. Together.”

“But,” he interrupted, “and this is important. If any, and I mean _any_ part of you doesn’t want this..” he paused, Rick’s chest tightening up nervously.

“Say no.”

Rick blinked, thrown by the other man’s words and the grim expression he now wore on his face. But what threw him more, was the fact that he found himself actually considering it.

He mulled it over in his head, going over the pros and cons. Negan was right. He couldn’t deny that an alliance with the Saviors would be the best option for his people. It wouldn’t solve anything to stay enemies with them. If they had a shot at a happy coexistence, how could he deny it?

And what Negan was offering him could bring so much more than just a happy life for Alexandria. He’d said Rick would be his right hand, that they would run things together, side by side. While Rick wasn’t too fond of the idea of Negan having any sort of power, if Rick were to stand beside him, there might be a chance that he could act as a buffer.

Despite what Negan seemed to think, Rick didn’t have any interest in ruling over people like some sort of king, - that amount of power was dangerous and he’d already seen that he was more than capable of losing his head to it - but alongside someone like Negan, maybe he could do some good.

Negan had told him it was his choice, and to say no if it wasn’t what he wanted. But while Rick didn’t think he could ever bring himself to say he _wanted_ to be bonded to Negan, he also couldn’t say that he wouldn’t be willing to agree to it for the right reasons. And a merger pact between his people and the Saviors, was right reason enough for him.

But first..

“You said this was a negotiation.” Rick reminded, looking at Negan stubbornly, daring him to try and take it back.

He didn’t. Instead Negan raised a brow, a small smile tugging at his lips, “I did.” he agreed with a nod.

“What did you have in mind?”

Negan had told him what he wanted, but there was something nagging at the back of Rick’s mind..

“I want to know why.” Rick stepped forward, looking at Negan like the man was a riddle he just couldn’t figure out, “Why do you even want this? With me?”

“You don’t look like the marriage type. Especially not with someone you view as an enemy..”

The question made Negan smile, the Alpha stalking over to Rick, chuckling at a joke Rick wasn’t privy to, "Oh, I’m great at marriage, Rick.” he winked, invading the other’s personal space. Rick’s face felt hot, his arms falling to his sides, his heart racing in his chest as Negan came closer.

“And as for why I’d want to bond with you..it’s real simple.” Negan leaned in, Rick’s back meeting a wall that hadn’t been there a second ago. Negan leaned his forearm up against it, boxing him in, making a show of smelling him from chest to neck, hovering over the shorter man possessively, tucking his nose into the slight curls behind Rick’s ear.

“I’d be a fucking _idiot_ not to.”

Rick shuddered, Negan’s breath tickling his skin. He looked up, Negan mirroring him, the two of them watching each other curiously. Rick could smell Negan, - around him, on him - could feel every movement the other man made; his Omega was all too eager to have the Alpha so close, only inches away. It begged him to reach for Negan, to curl into the Alpha’s embrace and call it home.

Rick fought it, feeling like a man on a cliff when he noticed Negan leaning in, his eyes now on Rick’s lips, their noses bumping together gently. Rick felt his heart skip in his chest, unable to discern the emotion swelling inside him between hysteria and anxiety.

It was too much. His brain was on overload and he needed a timeout.

He reached up, grabbing a fistful of Negan’s jacket, “I’ll do it.”

Negan pulled back, looking like he’d just been woken up from a good dream, blinking when he realized what Rick had said, “What?”

Rick swallowed thickly, he had to do this, he told himself. Not for him. But for his family. For his people.

“ _I’ll do it._ ” he repeated, ignoring the flip his heart did in his chest at his next words.

“I’ll bond with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you did! xx


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bonding ensues* 
> 
> I would like to formally apologize in advance because I'm pretty terrible at writing smut but there's going to be a couple scenes of it in this fic so just bear with me?

Negan was quiet, his face flickering between hopeful and distrusting, “You shittin’ me?” he whispered hoarsely, searching Rick’s face for any signs of deceit. 

Rick swallowed, Negan’s scent infiltrating his brain, his focus faltering in his proximity, he shook his head.

Negan looked stuck, his lips twitching before rising into a full blown grin, face lighting up like a christmas tree, “Well shit, Rick. That’s-”

“That’s just fucking swell!” he bellowed, stepping away, exuding an excitement Rick couldn’t fathom. The new space left Rick feeling empty, his mind coming back to itself, processing what he’d just agreed to. He’d made a deal with the devil. All he could do now, was pray it’d be worth it.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Negan asked him, Rick giving a confused look.

“Your place? My Place?”

Rick reddened, mortified at the thought of bonding anywhere near Carl or Judith, “Yours.” he answered quickly.

“Let me just..” he jerked his head toward the stairs, abandoning Negan in the family room while he retreated to the second floor.

He didn’t think while he packed, his brain stuck on autopilot. He threw a change of clothes together in an empty duffel bag they usually reserved for guns, his hands feeling distant from himself.

He flicked on the light in the bathroom, removing his toothbrush from it’s place beside Michonne’s. The sight almost made him sick, threatened to destroy his resolve. He pushed her from his mind, glad she was gone. He couldn’t face her, or he’d change his mind; and he couldn’t go back on this. This was the best choice, for all of them.

She would hate him. But he couldn’t let that stop him. He needed to do this. He had to.

Packed and ready as he’d ever be, he went downstairs. Walking into the family room he was surprised to find Negan crouched down on the floor, fiddling with something in his hand. Rick almost dropping his bag when he realized what Negan was looking at.

It was one of Judith’s toys.

Negan inspected it, flipping the rattling, brightly colored trinket over in his hand before turning to Rick, eyeing him suspiciously, “You got another kid?” 

Rick was paralyzed, his brain racing while Negan stared back at him in silence. He debated lying, but the thought casted itself out the window as quickly as it’d formed. The question had been a formality. Negan wasn’t stupid. And even if by some chance Negan believed him, it would just be a pin in a problem that would only grow with time. In a few hours, Negan would be Rick’s bondmate. After that, neither of them would be able to hide anything from the other if he tried.

With effort Rick felt himself nod, “A little girl.” he conceded, “Judith.”

Negan seemed pleased by the answer, his face soft when he turned back to the toy, “Well I’d love to meet her..” he smiled.

Rick panicked, blurting, “She’s not here.” so quickly Negan looked at him funny, “She’s with a family friend..” he added, calmer.

Negan observed Rick’s reaction curiously, gave the air a light sniff, a dark expression falling across his face before he looked away “Next time, then.”

Rick nodded robotically, Negan placing the toy gently onto the coffee table, stretching while he stood.

“Well.”

Rick flinched when Negan clapped his hands together obnoxiously, retrieving Lucille from the spot where he’d placed her by the door, grinning widely.

“Let’s get this show on the road then, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Facing Carl had been the hardest part. He’d ambushed Rick with questions he hadn’t had the heart to answer. He was worried, first and foremost. Had gone stiff when Rick told him he’d be going with the Saviours for the night and to take care of Judith. 

He’d been a fountain of apologies after that. Grasping at Rick like he was afraid he might never see him again. Rick told him not to worry, that everything would be alright in the morning. An assurance he wasn’t sure for which of them was meant. It didn’t matter, it hadn’t worked for either of them.

He’d left Carl with a hug, telling himself he was right, and that Carl would see that. That he’d understand.

Now, in a truck filled with Saviors and his bondmate-to-be beside him, he could feel doubt settling in. Carl was fifteen, he couldn’t expect him to understand what he was doing. Given the circumstances, he didn’t expect any kind of support either. All he could hope for was that it wouldn’t change the way his son looked at him.

Rick all but jumped when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Looking to his side, he found Negan leaned back in his seat giving him a small smile, “Gonna be a few hours,” he grunted, lifting his head to nod once at Rick, “might wanna settle in.”

Rick turned away from him, choosing instead to watch the road fly by, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped in his chest.

It’d been dark for almost an hour by the time the caravan came to a stop. Rick sitting up from where he’d been leaning against Negan’s side, a development he hadn’t noticed during the ride. Negan rose from his seat, addressing the woman who’d driven them, the two discussing something.

Rick hopped out of the truck, taking in their surroundings. It was a factory. Large and empty looking, Rick felt an idle sense of regret that it was too dark for him to map out the landscape.

The regret was short lived, his reason for being there reminding him that it didn’t matter. After tonight, this place, cold and empty as it was, wouldn’t be enemy grounds to him. It’d be half his home.

Rick shook his head, put off by the thought of ever considering the unwelcoming place home when Negan found him. With a last few orders for his men, he motioned for Rick to follow him.

Inside it was bright and well lit, Rick figuring their route to be the back way, as they didn’t run into many people.

Negan led him up a couple flights of stairs that didn’t seem to end, they climbed and climbed until Rick began to wonder where exactly the hell it was they were going. He was about to voice his question when Negan came to a stop in front of a door. Rick assumed it was his room.

Negan turned to him, shooting him an amused look, “Home Sweet Home” he sang, throwing open the door and walking inside. Rick couldn’t see a thing in the dark, his eyes struggling to adjust when he heard Negan flick on the light.  

It wasn’t bright, but it was enough. Rick surprised by how normal the room was, though not knowing what he’d been expecting. It was nicely decorated, four poster bed to the left of him and a small sitting area to the right.

Negan caught his eye, smiling proudly, “Nice right?” he turned his head about, placing Lucille onto a chair by the door before going over to the far end, going on about a small sculpture he had atop his shelf.

Rick let his eyes roam. It didn’t seem real. His being there, and the reason behind it feeling like a dream. Like a movie that Rick was watching play out instead of experiencing first hand.

When he was a kid he’d dreamed of finding an Alpha, of bonding and having the fairytale life he’d always heard about. But that all changed when he learned what being Omega really meant to the rest of the world.

Omegas weren’t respected the way Alphas were. They were seen as weak, as objects. He’d given up any dreams of having an Alpha after realizing it was all about being dominated, being owned.

Rick could still remember when he’d learned that. He’d worked so hard from that day on to keep it a secret. He’d always wanted to be a cop, like his father. And he knew his best bet was to keep his Omega status to himself.

It’d caused him a lot of grief at first, but then he’d met Lori. It was like a match made in heaven, or so he’d thought. She’d never suspected, never asked, and Rick never told her. Never told anyone but Shane. Everything had been perfect.

Till now.

It made his stomach twist to think about what being bonded to Negan was going to be like. The man was impulsive and domineering as it is, and he seemed like just the type to want to control Rick. To want to own him.

“Rick?”

Rick blinked, Negan now standing directly in front of him, regarding him with a worried expression. Rick stared back at him in silence, the two studying each other quietly when Negan lifted his hand, playing with the collar of Rick’s shirt, thumb brushing against Rick’s neck.

Rick’s Omega felt calm at the touch, despite the buzzing in his veins that flared up whenever Negan so much as came near him. Rick couldn’t remember a time where he’d ever felt like this. This out of control.

“You ready for this?” Negan asked quietly. Rick hesitated, reminding himself why he was doing this,

“As I’ll ever be.”

Negan nodded to himself, accepting the answer for it’s honesty. He knew Rick was nervous. He could see it, could smell it on the air surrounding them. He was going to have to be gentle, patient. Lucky for him, he was a patient son of a bitch because the situation was fragile as fuckng glass.

He didn’t want to push too far too fast, didn’t want to risk spooking Rick into backing out.

If what Rick had told him was true, then tonight would set the tone for the rest of their damn lives. He could  _ not _ fuck this up.

Negan trailed his fingers down Rick’s chest, the tension between them building. He undid the top button of Rick’s shirt, Rick catching his wrist on reflex. Negan’s hand stopped immediately, looking to Rick, waiting for the red or green light.

Rick swallowed thickly, his throat dry, “I’ll do it.” he rasped.

Negan backed off, hands up while he stepped away, “Sure thing, Rick.” he responded, “No rush.”

“We can take this nice, and slow.”

Rick, having turned around, wasn’t listening. Negan’s voice serving as background noise while he undressed himself, trying to calm down. His bag and clothes barely had time to hit the floor when Negan spoke again.

“ _ Ho _ -ly  _ shit _ .”

Rick froze when he felt fingertips on his back, the bare contact like a static shock to his skin, “You got a  _ fuck ton  _ of scars..”  he gaped, voice obnoxious as always, but his touch gentle. Innocent, as it trailed across the span of his back.

Rick didn’t object. He knew based on how easily Negan had backed off before that Negan would listen if he did. He didn’t. He let Negan’s hand explore him, refusing to question himself for it, too afraid of the answer.

“Some of these look really old..” Negan mumbled, the observation sounding out of place. Rick snorted at the way the other man had no control over his mouth, clearing his throat when he caught himself leaning into the touch.

“I used to be a cop.” he grunted, going stiff when Negan chuckled behind him.

“No shit?” Rick could hear the grin in the other man’s voice, his jaw setting tightly while he waited for some Omega jab that didn’t come. Instead, Negan laughed.

“If that doesn’t explain the  _ stick up your ass _ ..”

Rick snapped around defensively, to glare or to tell Negan to fuck off he couldn’t remember when he saw that Negan had removed his own shirt and pants, stunned at how littered with scars  _ Negan  _ was.

Without thinking, he reached out, grazing delicately along the edge of a particularly shocking scar that reached across the length of Negan’s right peck. Negan felt tense beneath his fingertips, the tightness quickly dissipating, leaving him to debate whether or not to pull away. Negan spoke before he could do anything,

“Used to be a bouncer.” he told him.

“Fucking drunk assholes..” he muttered with a small laugh. Rick studied the scar, nodding to himself distractedly. He imagined Negan as a bouncer, fighting off a bunch of rowdy drunkards. It wasn’t a hard picture to paint.

He started to pull his hand away, Negan catching it in his own, causing Rick to look up at him.

The air hummed between them, a tightness pulling at their chests. Rick’s Omega yipped inside him, screaming to be touched by the Alpha. Negan seemed to feel it, or smell it at least, his nose flaring before he buried his face into the crook of Rick’s neck, inhaling deeply. Rick’s knees threatened to give out beneath him, his hand coming up to grip the other man.

Negan led them to the bed, Rick trying not to freak out when he eased them down, Negan crawling on top of him, settling himself between his legs while Rick gulped beneath him. His Omega tried to help him, his instincts telling him to relax, to trust Negan.

Rick, however, was finding it difficult.

Negan lifted his head from where it’d been pressed against Rick’s chest, scanning his face in concern, “Hey,” he hushed, reaching a hand to cup the side of Rick’s neck, “easy Darlin’..“

Rick felt a wave of calm wash over him, and he didn’t understand exactly how but he knew it was Negan’s doing. Negan was trying to calm him, to-

_ Comfort _

Negan felt the small demand in his chest, his body responding before he fully processed what he was doing. He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to the side of Rick’s throat, feeling Rick shudder once beneath him before going lax, his scent a little sweeter than a second ago. Negan pulled away from him, surprised by his actions.

Rick felt cold then, pulling Negan back to him, his body warm against his chilled skin. Their eyes met, Rick dazed by the confusion he saw reflected in the other man’s eyes. Negan was just as lost as he was. They were on equal ground here.

The knowledge put him at ease, quelled the last bit of anxiety inside him. He relaxed in Negan’s arms, bringing his hand up hesitantly to touch Negan’s face. In the dim light of the room Negan looked different. The brown of his eyes warm instead of burning when they met his, the salt and pepper shade of his beard charming. Rick scratched his fingers through it, running his thumb along Negan’s jaw. Negan leaned into his touch unashamedly, Rick’s heart skipping in his chest at the positive response.

Negan studied him, tracing the lines of Rick’s face with his eyes, from the small curved scar above his right cheekbone to the scratch across the bridge of his nose, coming to a stop at his full lower lip.

Rick had never been so aware of his mouth before, Negan’s pupils dilating while he opened and closed it. Rick could feel his heart burning a hole in his chest when Negan leaned down, their noses bumping together before he captured Rick’s lips with his own.

It was a kiss, plain and simple. The act itself nothing new or exceptional to either of them.

It was the way their blood hummed in their veins, the way they could taste each other’s heartbeat that changed it, that separated this kiss from ones prior.

Rick had never felt so alive and so on the brink of death all at once. His head was pounding, felt like it might explode. Everything about it was new to him. Negan’s scruff against his own an interesting sensation, adding to the experience as much as Negan himself.

Negan kissed him like a man. There was no other way to put it. And having never kissed another man before now, Rick couldn’t explain it any other way.

Rick’s strength wasn’t only met, it was thrown back at him. Negan’s grip on his face just as strong and firm as Rick’s on Negan’s. There was a rough tenderness between them that Rick had never known before. One he was quickly becoming addicted to the more Negan put his hands on him, splaying his palms out against Rick’s chest, mouthing at his skin, nibbling at Rick’s nipples.

Negan reached down, fingers dipping into the elastic of Rick’s underwear, Rick’s breath hitching when he tugged it down experimentally, awaiting a telling response. Half hard and worked up, Rick was beyond objecting, he dragged Negan back up to kiss him, hips pushing up into Negan’s hand, the friction causing him to gasp into the Alpha’s mouth.

Negan didn’t hesitate, practically ripping the offending clothing from Rick’s body, their foreheads resting together, breath intermingling while Negan removed his own, reaching into the bed-side drawer, pulling out a clear bottle.

Rick eyed Negan and the bottle in confusion, “What are you doing?”

Negan looked back at him, not understanding the question, mistaking it for ignorance. An overwhelming rush of endearment flooded through him at how inexperienced Rick was, “Gotta get you all nice and ready,” he explained, shaking the bottle in his hand, “trust, it’ll be a  _ bitch _ without it.”

Rick squinted at Negan, trying to gauge whether or not he was joking when something occurred to him, “How much do you know about Omega?” he questioned.

Negan shrugged, “Not much.” he admitted, “Not fucking anything to be honest..” he trailed off, beginning to suspect that he was the ignorant one when Rick turned red, “Why?”

“Put the bottle away.” was all Rick told him, “You don’t need it.” he added, before Negan could argue.

Negan listened, doubtful, but too full of lust and curiosity to fight any further. He dipped down to kiss Rick again, the other man grasping at him while he tangled a hand in Rick’s hair, sinking his fingers into the thick, unruly curls.

Rick’s hips pushed up into his, Negan groaning into Rick’s mouth. Rick’s hand curled around Negan’s shoulders, clutching himself to him. Negan tugged Rick’s bottom lip with his teeth, just barely resisting the urge to bite it hard enough to draw blood.

This wasn’t about that. He reminded himself. Rick was going to be his soon enough. His  _ bondmate _ . Which, according to Rick, meant Negan would be the only one he could get it up for.

There would be plenty of opportunities after this for Negan to pin Rick against the wall, fuck him till he couldn’t think straight. To tear into him and leave him a shaking, trembling mess, unable to do anything but whimper Negan’s name.

The fantasy only heightened Negan’s already painful arousal, his cock throbbing where it was trapped between them.

Negan pulled away, leaving a trail of nips and licks down Rick’s sternum to his abdomen, Rick’s fingers weaving their way into his hair. Negan stopped when he reached the end of Rick’s happy trail, burying his nose into the soft flesh. Rick’s scent was different there, more savory than sweet.

He looked up at Rick, watching the other man closely, dragging a hand up and wrapping it around the base of Rick’s cock, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.

Rick’s eyes shot open, forgetting how to breathe when Negan began to stroke him, Rick’s legs quivering, trying to close and open wider simultaneously.

Negan smirked, watching while Rick slowly came undone, the sight reminding him of his own erection that needed tending to. He released Rick, sitting up some and reaching beneath the other man, fingers searching blindly.

Negan was going to lose his shit if he didn’t get inside Rick soon. His Alpha was frustrated enough already, had been dying for this from the moment he’d first laid eyes on the Omega.

He wanted Rick and he wanted him  _ now _ .

He traced the edge of Rick’s hole, teasing him. Rick squirmed, hesitant and desperate, looking at Negan needily. Negan’s cock twitched, his other hand splaying out across Rick’s stomach, shushing him.

He pushed a finger inside, shocked when he was met with an unexpected wetness.

An overwhelming dose of Rick’s scent smacked him across the face when he removed it. He looked to Rick, finding the Omega already watching him, his skin a sinfully pretty shade of red from his cheeks to his collarbone, “Told you..wouldn’t need it..” he uttered.

Negan huffed in agreement, unsure what to make of the revelation. Curious, he brought his finger up to his face, the sweet scent of the clear liquid making his mouth water. He licked it, the taste making his cock pulsate, his eyes flashing to Rick’s hungrily.

Rick was speechless. He hadn’t expected Negan to actually  _ taste _ his slick. The sight of it had been odd to watch, but also insanely arousing. The way Negan looked at him afterwards had his legs opening wider of their own accord, an invitation for the Alpha to take what he wanted.

Negan didn’t wait. He leaned down, pushing Rick’s legs up to his chest and spreading his cheeks. Rick gasped when he felt Negan’s tongue enter him, his hands reaching out to claw at the bed.

Negan plunged his tongue into him over and over, he’d never tasted anything like it. Rick was fucking delicious and Negan could already feel himself becoming fucking addicted. Could feel the way his body twitched, like a fucking junkie getting their fix.

Rick moaned, the sound triggering something in Negan. He stopped. Looking up, he caught an honest glimpse of Rick; exposed, stripped bare for the world to see. He looked fucking gorgeous.

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but the way Rick flushed in response made it worth it. Negan sat up, Rick’s hole clenching against the too cool air, his hips bucking, missing Negan’s tongue.

Negan shut his eyes for a second, squeezing his cock before opening them, looking at Rick meaningfully. Rick seemed to understand, watching while Negan adjusted himself. He gasped when Negan’s tip pressed against his hole, bolts of anticipation shooting up his spine.

In the back of his mind there was something tugging at him, whispering that he should be fighting this, that he shouldn’t be letting Negan in so easily. That he shouldn’t be enjoying it. This was duty, not pleasure.

Rick pushed it away, couldn’t be bothered with it; not when his Omega was singing inside him and every atom in his body was telling him it was right. To let Negan in.

He did.

Negan entered him slowly, pushing in as deep as he could. The Alpha’s face went lax, his eyes closing tightly while Rick struggled to keep his own open, to watch the other man. The slack-jaw expression Negan wore was more than Rick could take. His belly tightened, sending a pulse of arousal through him that had his hips bucking back against Negan’s.

That got Negan moving, his eyes shooting open with a guttural moan. With a snarl he leaned down to mouth at Rick’s neck hungrily, sucking on the fevered skin. Rick tilted his head in offering while Negan thrust deeply into him, pressing his body as close to the Omega as physically possible.

Negan was on fire. His want for Rick shifting into a burning need. He needed Rick, wanted to tear his chest open and tuck the Omega inside, nestle him into the space between his ribcage. Safe, warm, and protected. The urge was consuming, actually startling Negan with it’s intensity.

Rick pulled him closer, the feeling mutual. His blood was boiling in his veins, a dark, primal part of him wanting to climb inside Negan, to bury himself beneath the other man’s skin. It was jarring, and frightening, Rick finding comfort in the strength of Negan’s embrace.

Whatever either man had been expecting going in, it was safe to say the reality was a creature all it’s own. Rick had only ever learned the textbook basics he’d gotten from genetic studies and sex ed classes. Negan had known even less than that. But reading about it and experiencing it were so different that if he weren’t so otherwise preoccupied, Rick would’ve laughed.

He didn’t remember reading about the way it felt when Negan nibbled on his collarbone, licking a long stripe up his jugular or how it would make Rick’s heart flutter. He’d never been warned that to have Negan inside him would be to set his insides on fire, melting away everything that wasn’t he and the Alpha.

Negan kissed Rick deeply, tasting the inside of Rick’s mouth like candy. Rick returned the kiss with vigor, gripping at Negan’s neck, a whine escaping him when Negan pulled away, rubbing himself against Rick, the Alpha’s scent making him dizzy.

He thrust back against Negan, Negan grunting above him, his face falling into the crook of Rick’s neck. “Jesus” he gasped, his movements quickening, a string of curses falling from his lips.

Rick met him thrust for thrust, pulling the Alpha impossibly closer, burying himself into the space between Negan’s shoulder and neck.

“Come on,” Negan whispered in his ear, his breath tickling Rick’s skin, “Come on, sweetheart..”

Rick preened, his Omega latching on to the words, “Say my name..” Negan huffed, his voice shredded and his thrusts becoming more pointed, Rick digging his fingers into his back.

“ _ Come on, baby. _ ”

Rick groaned, his mouth opening as Negan slammed into him,  “N-Negan.” he breathed, feeling Negan shiver in his arms.

“ **Again**. ”

“Negan.” Rick slurred, eyes rolling into the back of his head, the Alpha going stiff above him, his hips smacking against Rick desperately, Rick’s legs wrapping around the other man.

“Negan.” Rick repeated on his own, enjoying the way it made the other man react, his head falling back, exposing his neck, the flesh there tingling strangely.

“ _ Negan _ .”

Negan thrust into Rick for the last time, swearing as he came, the blistering heat of Negan filling him sending Rick over the edge along with him.

With a growl Negan bit him, clamped down on the flesh of Rick’s bared neck, breaking the skin.

The world around them shifted.

They hadn’t changed from a moment ago, they were still in the same world, in the same room, in the same bed as before, but somehow, everything was different. Like they’d fallen into each other, merged so completely they couldn’t tell where one man ended and the other began. He could  _ feel _ Negan. Could hear two heartbeats in his head.

Above him Negan was lost in an experience of his own. He could feel Rick too. It left him breathless, his heart palpitating in his chest, the cold, bitter numbness burning away the longer he looked at Rick, blinking like he was just seeing him for the first time.

Rick panted beneath him, a light sweat beading up along his body, a chill running up his spine.

_ Cold _

Negan heard Rick, felt him in his head, clear as day. It shocked the hell out of him, but he didn’t question it. He leaned down, kissing Rick once and nipping his bottom lip lightly before pulling out gently. Rick swallowed a whine when Negan left him to go get a washcloth from the bathroom.

When he returned, he wiped Rick down gently, a strange instinctual urge overcoming him. Standing, he flicked off the light, tossing the rag to the side before gathering Rick in his arms, fitting himself into the curves of his back, holding his Omega close.

_ His _ Omega.

Rick was his now. His Omega. His  **bondmate** .

The thought  _ thrilled _ him.

_ Mine _ , Negan thought to himself, bringing his Omega in close, tucking his nose against the bitemark, arm curled around Rick protectively. It was a lot for one day, and with Rick in his arms and the bond still buzzing in his veins, Negan was out like a light. Down for the count almost in a matter of seconds; not a care in the world.

What he didn’t know was through the bond, Rick had heard him. The single word seizing his heart in an icy grip. He squirmed, Negan’s grasp more stressful than comforting. After a moment of fidgeting he managed to free himself, a pang of hurt pricking him in the chest when Negan’s arm reached for him in his sleep.

Rick felt the pull immediately, every inch of his body wanting to go back, to tuck himself into Negan, yearning to be near his Alpha while the bond settled in. Rick fought it, keeping his distance even though it hurt him. He didn’t go far, settled in on the other side of the bed, watching Negan’s sleeping face, trying to soothe the budding anxiety he could feel swelling inside him.

He closed his eyes, begging sleep to come, thoughts of a cruel, possessive Alpha floating in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp sorry, with Negan in the equation nothing can ever go smoothly can it?
> 
> I'm going to try and update every Thursday but expect weekly updates regardless kay?
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


	4. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Rick is a scared little Omega bunny afraid of big bad Alpha Negan (for now)

Negan stirred to a sharp pain in his chest. Something was clawing at him, trying to drag him into consciousness kicking and screaming. He tried to ignore it, to push it away, the more it touched him the more his heartbeat accelerated, his stomach in knots, ice trickling through his veins and petrifying his muscles.

  _Fear_

He jolted awake, finding his arms empty and his Omega lying across from him on the far side of the bed. He frowned, wondering when that’d happened, he was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep with Rick tucked against him. Confused and disoriented, he watched while Rick twitched in his sleep, the distress he’d woken up to only growing the more he sobered up.

Instinct had him reaching out, cupping Rick’s cheek, the weight of anxiety easing when Rick’s disgruntled features calmed, blue eyes snapping open with a start.

Rick gasped for air, blinking wildly, a light film of sweat covering his body. He panted, looking to Negan, gripping his wrist and making the Alpha jump, “Jesus..” Negan breathed, brows furrowed, sliding his grip into Rick’s curls, “You alright?”

Rick didn’t respond, instead he swallowed thickly, a closed off look in his eye that gave Negan pause, twisting him up inside. He jerked his head, “C’mere..” he shuffled over, lifting the blanket in invitation, his Alpha demanding the Omega be in his arms.

Rick convulsed with how aggressively he had to restrain himself, just barely resisting the urge to duck into Negan’s arms and stay there. Negan observed the odd reaction curiously, not only smelling, but _feeling_ the tension rolling off of Rick in waves.

“I-uh” Rick stammered, “I’m gonna shower..” he announced awkwardly, suddenly very aware that he was naked under the covers. He sat up, pushing past his mild embarrassment. Negan had not only seen, but _touched_ and _tasted_ almost every inch of him last night, there was no point in being shy around him now.

Negan lay abandoned and perplexed while Rick scrambled out of bed, feeling like the woman counterpart of a morning after scenario when Rick disappeared into the bathroom.

Rick closed the door behind him, leaning up against it to catch his breath before walking up to the mirror, running a hand through his hair and looking his reflection in the eye. He traced his thoughts back to the night before, that single word ringing in his ears as clear as if Negan were there whispering it to him. He didn’t think Negan had meant for him to hear, but that only made it worse.

He’d had his suspicions before, but somewhere deep down he’d hoped beyond hope that he might be wrong. After the way Negan had been during the whole ordeal, not pressuring him and respecting his boundaries when Rick had made them clear.. He’d allowed himself to believe there might be more to the man than just the monster.

Obviously, he’d been wrong. Thinking back on it now, he couldn’t fathom how he’d allowed a single night, a solitary incident sway the predatory impression the man had been enforcing from the minute they met. Negan was Alpha. Through and through. Everything he touched, he owned. And now, he owned Rick.

The truth of the statement made Rick feel dirty. He couldn’t let himself fall into the trap that was being laid out for him. Which meant he couldn’t be around Negan, not right now. It was too much, Rick was feeling too exposed and vulnerable. Especially when he was with Negan. Being around the Alpha made it too easy to forget.

It would be all too easy to just give in to the bond, to forget everything else and just surrender. To submit. The appeal it had terrified him to his core. He didn’t want to become a mindless victim. He refused lose himself to whatever it was that the bond was doing to them. And for that, he needed space.

But his mind and his body seemed to be on two separate pages however, because physically, he was _trembling_.

He _ached_ for Negan. It killed him to admit it, but it was true. He could feel his Omega telling him to return to bed, his head pounding while he swayed on his feet like a tree in the wind, _craving_ the comfort of his Alpha’s arms around him.

He swallowed it down, trying to dispel the feeling with a shake of his head. He undressed quickly, a strange, uncomfortable heat building under his skin that hurried him along, turning the water as cold as he could stand it.

He’d only been in a minute or two when the curtain ripped back, revealing a still very naked Negan who grinned at him before climbing in, flinching in surprise.

“Fucks sake Rick,” he howled, squirming away from the freezing water, “How the hell can you stand it that fucking cold?” he reached for the knob, adjusting the temperature till Rick could see steam.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rick asked when he remembered how to speak. Negan paused, looking thoughtful a moment before shrugging, “I needed one too.”

“And seein’ as how we’re _husbands_ and shit now-”

“ _Bondmates_.”

Negan blinked, his head whipping around. Rick felt his whole body flush, praying that Negan chalked it up to the now mildly scalding water, “Not husbands. _Bondmates_.” he explained, muttering, “ _It’s different_.” under his breath.

Negan smiled, a twinkle in his eye that made Rick flush deeper, “ _Stronger_ , right?” he quoted Rick from before.

Rick shrugged, trying to look indifferent but knowing he’d failed when Negan’s smile pulled into a smirk. Rick turned away after that, trying to concentrate on keeping conversation to a minimum. He was so distracted with not talking he hadn’t been paying attention to what Negan was doing behind him, going still when fingers weaved their way into his hair.

Negan was.. _washing_ him

“What are you doing?” he asked for the second time, Negan not missing a beat with his response, “Being a good fucking bondmate, Rick.” he answered boisterously, lathering the soapy suds up in Rick’s thick curls.

“You gonna let me?”

Rick snorted but didn’t object. Something about the words silencing him, the feel of Negan’s fingertips massaging gently at his scalp more relaxing than he wanted to admit, “You know I can wash myself.” he mumbled petulantly, if only to have something to say.

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing-- _Jesus_ , hand me the conditioner would you? Your hair is fucking knotted as _shit_.”

Rick rolled his eyes, reaching blindly for the bottle of what he assumed was conditioner, handing it back to Negan who took it, not bothering to rinse out the shampoo before gathering Rick’s hair in his hands and pulling it gently through the ends, humming.

Despite the overwhelming heat bubbling under his skin, Rick could feel himself being lulled into a calm he desperately needed. The Alpha’s deep voice like a lullaby, his fingers in Rick’s hair almost enough to have his eyes fluttering closed.

They shot open in record time when he realized _what_ Negan was humming, Rick recognizing the tune now that he’d gotten to the chorus, “Is that-” he sputtered, “Are you humming _Smoke on the Water_?”

He could practically hear Negan grin behind him, “Sure as shit am!”

Rick was quiet after that, a thick silence surrounding them for almost a solid minute before he burst into laughter. He doubled over, pulling away from Negan’s hands as he did, the sound reverberating in the small space. It’d been a long time since Rick had laughed like this. No bitterness or mockery in his tone. It felt..good.

Behind him Negan was stunned, “Huh,” he huffed quietly when Rick was finished, sounding far away, “Didn’t know you could laugh, Rick..” he chuckled to himself, slowly tangling his fingers back into Rick’s hair.

“Prettiest damn sound I ever fucking heard.”

Rick blushed, thankful Negan couldn’t see his face, “Shut up..” he griped half heartedly, Negan hardly hearing him, having gone back to humming while he finished up with his hair. He rinsed out the soap, telling Rick to tip his head back into the spray of the water. When he was done, Rick muttered a quiet _‘thanks’_ under his breath, searching around for the body wash. His movements were stilled by Negan’s arms wrapping around his waist, pressing himself into Rick’s back.

The feeling of Negan’s bare skin flushed up against his own had Rick sighing deeply, his mind losing the battle as his body melted back into Negan’s, “Fuck..” Negan whispered in his ear, sending sparks across Rick’s skin. He nudged Rick’s head to the side with his own, nuzzling the still tender bite mark, a strange impulse telling him to lick it.

Rick shivered in response, his legs giving out and his hands clutching at Negan’s where they were clasped around him, the Alpha giving a low rumble before pressing Rick up against the shower wall. From the position they were in all signs seemed to point to round two of the night before, but somehow Rick could feel in his bones that it wasn’t the case. Needy and admittedly curious, he let himself be pinned, wildly confused but surprisingly unafraid.

Negan licked him, first on the back of his neck, then everywhere. His touch and tongue felt cool against Rick’s fevered skin. Rick couldn’t explain the way it felt, and somewhere far in the back of his mind he was sure there was a voice trying to tell him that this was very strange behavior, but from where Rick was standing, it felt good. _Right_.

When Negan was finished with Rick’s back he nipped him lightly at the head of his spine before flipping him over, looking over Rick's front like he didn’t know where to start. Rick lifted his head up, exposing his neck in offering, the Alpha accepting the invitation, diving down to lick him from his neck to his chest, chilling Rick’s skin.

After a minute or so, he stopped, pressing his nose into Rick’s skin, seemingly satisfied. He then rose to meet Rick’s lips, kissing him deeply and giving a low growl when Rick leaned in for more, the Omega’s body much cooler now than it’d been a minute ago. They pulled apart for breath, Negan looking startled. Rick’s chest twinged painfully at the sight and before he knew it he was leaning forward on instinct, licking a long stripe up Negan’s jugular, Negan shaking in response.

Negan bumped their foreheads together gently, their breaths heavy and labored while they slowly came back to themselves.

Rick tried to force himself to think, grasping desperately at fabric of reality, searching for an anchor outside of Negan.

The first image that came to mind was of Carl and Judith. He latched on to it, seeing the two laughing while they played together on the floor of their family room back in Alexandria. The memory grounding him enough to remember-

“I have to go.” he said suddenly, answering Negan’s confused expression before he had the chance to question him, “I told Carl I’d be back by morning.”

Negan blinked a time or two, the words taking a second to register “Alright,” he responded automatically, a look of realization flashing in his eyes that gave birth to a smile, “Course!” he grinned, oddly excited.

He washed his own hair quickly before reaching to turn off the water they had no business wasting. He stayed close to Rick though, squeezing the other man’s hip affectionately before stepping out and away, grabbing a towel off the rack.

“Get dressed.” he tossed the towel to Rick cheerily, his next words hitting Rick like a splash of cold water.

“We got ourselves an announcement to make.”

* * *

The ride to Alexandria was stressful, to say the least. Negan took the driver’s seat with Rick riding shotgun beside him, in the back was the same woman who’d driven them the night before; Arat.

Rick pretended to be listening while Negan rambled on about whatever random thought popped into his head. He’d be annoyed if it weren’t so convenient. Negan’s obsession with the sound of his own voice meaning he didn’t require a response like a normal conversation would. Which gave Rick time with his thoughts, allowing him to obsess over what the hell he was going to say to Carl, Michonne, and ultimately his people, about what’d he’d done.

In all honesty, he hadn’t given any thought as to how he was going to explain himself. A conscious decision, if he were truly being honest. What could he say? Other than, ‘ _I had to’_ or, ‘ _I had no choice_ ’.

While that was true to a certain degree, he knew half truths wouldn’t do him any good. There _had_ been a choice. However impossible it might have seemed, it’d been there. And it’d been there undoubtedly.

He couldn’t hide behind any ‘ _he made me do it’_ copouts. Negan had left no question about the fact that it was optional, completely up to Rick. He’d even gone so far as to tell him to say no if it wasn’t what he really wanted..

And even if he hadn’t, - if Negan _had_ forced him into it - it still wouldn’t explain how Rick had gone about it.

Rick had let him in. He’d actually _bonded_ with Negan in more than just the literal sense. Sex was sex. Going in he thought maybe Negan would be content to not have a traditional bond, that he'd have his way with him while Rick played along, a loyal soldier making a sacrifice for his people, and in the morning, they’d leave the rest at the door. Strictly business.

But it hadn't gone that way at all.. Whatever it’d started out as, somewhere along the way it’d become something different, something _more_ than that.

He felt _connected_ to Negan, now. Could feel the other man in his blood. How was he supposed to explain that to his people? To his family? How could he look them in the eye and tell them that the man who’d killed their friend, their family member, was now his bondmate?

And that wasn’t to mention him coming clean about being Omega. Not that he’d been actively hiding it from them, but he certainly hadn’t been very forthcoming about it either. The last thing he needed after getting Alexandria back was to have his people doubt him as a leader.

Rick spared a frustrated glance to Negan, expecting a rush of irritation to strike him. Instead he found himself losing his breath a little at the way the sunlight was hitting him, his brown eyes glowing, the Alpha’s head thrown back carelessly while he laughed about something Rick hadn’t been paying attention to.

He felt his heart threaten to leap out of him, the rush of the bond tugging at his heartstrings and making his hands clench tightly in his lap. He turned away, keeping his eyes on the road while he tried to sift through the ashy remains of the burning hatred he’d reserved for the other man just the day before.

He couldn’t find it. The fiery loathing he’d held for Negan had been snuffed out, replaced by a new kind of passion. One that was foreign to him, and fragile. He felt it in his chest, sharp and bright like the spark of a lighter.

He opted not to look at Negan for the remainder of the ride, half grateful and half nauseated when they finally came upon the familiar gates of Alexandria. Rick tried to pull himself together, sticking his head out of the window to signal Daryl to let them in.

The gates opened, Negan driving them in a ways before parking, surprising Rick when he got out of the truck. Rick followed quickly after him, rushing to his side with a questioning look asking, “What are you doing?” for the third time that morning.

Negan frowned at him, though Rick could see the grin hiding behind it, “I’m being supportive.” he answered innocently, hooking a finger in Rick’s belt loop to pull him in close, finishing his words with a whisper, “You don’t want to face this moment _alone_ , do you?”

Rick fidgeted uncomfortably, half annoyed that Negan was being such an ass - albeit unsurprised - and even more annoyed that he had a point. Rick really _didn’t_ want to face this moment alone. Just the thought of having Negan standing beside him easing a huge chunk of his anxiety.

But that didn’t mean he was willing to admit it. It was hard enough to come to terms with the fact that somehow, he no longer hated Negan. That the bond was shining a light on the Alpha that Rick never would have thought to look at him in before. He didn't need to have Negan mocking him for it every step of the way.

“Rick.” Negan looked at him seriously, tipping his chin, eyes scanning over his face, “Look at me.”

Rick did, Negan feeling regret pool in the pit of his stomach at the lost expression his Omega wore, “Shit..” he cursed, feeling like a prick, “Rick-I was only teasing.” he shook his head.

He didn’t want to make this harder on Rick than it had to be. All he’d meant was they were in this together now. There was no line separating them anymore. Rick wasn’t just one of his own, he was _his_. Negan was done trying to hurt or fuck him over.

His Alpha insisted that Rick needed him right now. But seeing as how he hadn’t been gifted with a case of amnesia in the past twelve hours, he could distinctly remember that just yesterday he’d almost had Rick pissing himself in fear of him..

“You go on.” Negan told him, mind made up. Rick surprised when he pulled away from him, feeling cold when Negan turned to walk away, jerking his head toward Arat and the truck, “I’ll head back-”

“No.” Rick stopped him, grabbing a handful of Negan’s jacket, surprising them both.

As much as Rick was struggling to come to terms with the way things were and would be between them from now on, bottom line was, he needed Negan. As his Alpha and his bondmate, the man was a much needed comfort. And regardless of whether or not he should, he didn’t want him to leave.

“I-uh want to tell Carl first..” Rick stuttered, “Just,wait here.”

Negan stared at him expectantly, brow raised while he waited for something, “ _Please_.” Rick added as an afterthought, Negan’s face resetting like the word had shocked him, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

“Alright.”

Rick walked away, feeling awkward for some reason, deciding not to look too deep into it. He focused instead on what he was going to say to Carl when he got home, allowing himself to wonder how his son was going to react.

He’d never gotten around to letting Carl know he was Omega. It’d never seemed important _before_ , and after, it’d seemed even less so.

When there were walkers to worry about, status kind of got put on the back burner.

Consequently, he didn’t know his son’s beliefs, having never discussed it with him, he’d had no influence on the matter.

He was going into this blind, he had no idea how Carl would react to him being Omega, if he would think Rick was weak or pathetic. If he would chalk that up to being the reason he’d decided to bond with Negan. If he would be disgusted with him for it or resent him for what he was.

It was an awful thought to have, but one he had to prepare himself for. He hadn’t thought about it when he’d made his choice, but now he was going to find out the answers whether he liked them or not.

With a deep breath he pushed open the door to his house, about to call out Carl’s name when a familiar face stopped him, filling him with dread. The one person he couldn’t face.

Michonne.

Rick didn’t know what to say, his mouth opening to greet her only to clamp shut when she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

He tried to return her embrace, searching for the small butterflies her touch would usually elicit in him. He felt nothing. Nothing but a familiar warmth and a heavy guilt for what he was about to tell her.

“I was so worried.” she started before he could speak, “Carl told me that you went with them-” she pulled back to look at him, cupping his face, her brows knitting together when he turned away from her, “What? What is it?”  
  
“What’s wrong?”

He pulled away from her, feeling sick with shame, “I gotta tell you something..” By the looks of it she didn't like the sound of that, “What?” she prodded.

Rick let his eyes close, her voice raising an octave, “Rick?” she touched his face again, Rick missing the way it used to make his stomach flip. Now it only hurt.

“What did he do to you?” she asked hoarsely.

Rick’s eyes snapped open, a strange irritation filling him that had him standing upright, her hands falling from his face, “I made a deal.” he told her, an edge to his voice that hadn’t been there a second ago, “For the good of Alexandria.”

“A _deal_ ?” she echoed, backing away, eyeing him suspiciously, “What _deal_?”

He stayed quiet a moment, trying to decide how best to answer her, “I had to,” he began, “It was the best option-”

“ _What deal?_ ” she repeated herself, louder than before.

Rick sighed, “Negan offered a truce. An alliance, between his and ours. Said he’d give me back Alexandria, in exchange for what he wanted-”

“What did he want?” she cut him off fearfully, terrified of the answer. Rick looked her in the eye, preparing himself for whatever reaction was coming, “Me.”

“He wanted me.” he tried not to think about how weird that sounded, choking down a blush that threatened to spread over him with all his might.

“ _You_?” Michonne shook her head in confusion, “What do you mean he wanted you, wanted you for what?” she asked, her narrowed eyes filling with fire, “To sleep with him?”

Rick couldn’t choke down the blush after that, hoping that she wouldn’t notice, “Not exactly..I’m-” he cut off, fighting off the urge to turn away from her, “I’m Omega.”

She frowned at him, looking more surprised than anything else, “You never told me that..”

He shrugged, feeling his shoulders slump in mild relief,  “Never seemed important.”

She nodded at him, looking torn, like she wanted to pry but decided it’d be best to do it later, “Okay, what does that have to do with Negan?”

Rick braced himself, it was now or never, “He’s an Alpha.” he explained, “And he wanted me, to _bond_ with him..”

“That was the price.”

“And you declined, right?” she said, so self assured, “Is that what you have to tell me? That you turned him down..” she watched Rick carefully, looking more and more afraid the longer he stayed silent.

“ _Right_?” she pressed desperately, Rick struggling to meet her eyes. He stood tall, forcing himself to face her head on. She deserved that much.

“I said yes.”

He might not feel quite the same about her anymore, but the crippled expression that fell across her face at his words cut him like a knife. She turned away from him, no doubt feeling betrayed and heartbroken. He didn’t try to comfort her, had no right to.

“It was the best choice.” he repeated weakly, “We can’t fight them. It wouldn’t do any good, just mean more lives, more blood..”

“It’d cost us more than what it’s worth. This way, we all come out alright and _no one_ has to die..” he urged her to understand.

She snapped around to face him, her dark eyes searching his face like she didn’t know who he was, “You _honestly_ believe that, don’t you?”

“I do.” he bristled, his guilt turning sour, treading into dangerous territory, “I did what I had to.” he growled darkly, his lips curling, “ _I did what was best for us, for all of us-!_ ”

He stopped, able to hear himself getting louder. There was an anger boiling inside him, a sweltering, livid, **_fury_ ** scorching him from the inside out.. It knocked him back, his hand rising to his chest, genuinely surprised when it didn’t blister.

He felt dizzy, the heat traveling to his head, making him feel sick.

“Rick?” Michonne was there, her hands firm on his shoulders, trying to steady him.

He snarled at her, “Get the hell off me!” he barked, Michonne jumping a foot back and away from him.

He was shocked at himself, somewhere inside him, beyond the fire beneath his skin,  he knew she hadn’t deserved it. She wasn’t the enemy here. She was only trying to help.

He grit his teeth together, trying his best to push past the **_burning_ ** , “I’m sorry..” he apologized, his eyes clenching shut, “I-” he swallowed down another burst of heat.

“ _I don’t know what’s happening-”_

“Just breathe.” she advised, keeping her distance, watching worriedly from afar, “Just, try to calm down..”

Rick tried to listen, taking her advice, he leaned up against the wall, breathing like a maniac while tried to catch a grip. He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him.

One minute, he’d been fine. Now, all he felt was angry. White hot and consuming, it was an anger he'd never experienced before.

God, he felt like wanted to _murder_ someone. Like he wanted to bash in somebody’s _fucking_ head with a _fucking_ -

“ _Negan_.” he breathed, the name offering a small reprieve from the searing heat, “It’s Negan..” he panted. It had to be.

If Negan had been able to send a word  through the bond, then he must be sending Rick emotion now, too. He probably had no idea he was doing it, like Rick suspected of the night before.

Or maybe he did know, and he was reaching out to him, needing Rick’s help. He doubted it, Negan seemed just as, if not more so, in the dark than Rick when it came to the bond. Whatever the case, it was clear that Rick needed to get to him, and fast, because the anger Rick was feeling was _lethal_.

“Negan?” she didn't understand, “What does he have-”

“ _I can feel him_ ,” he answered her, breathless as a another wave passed through him, “ _through the bond_.”

“Something’s wrong.” he turned to face her, able to push away Negan’s emotions a bit now that he knew they didn’t belong to him, “I need to find him.”

 _“_ ** _Now_ **.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck but you love it, let's be honest here
> 
> Oh Negan..
> 
> Who's ready for some yummy angst? Just me? 
> 
> Let me know your guesses if you have any, I'm sure you can guess what's happened! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying for updates every Thursday but expect weekly updates regardless kay?
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


	5. Know

Negan watched Rick walk away, his _‘please’_ still ringing in Negan’s ears like a damn windchime. He knew he must’ve looked ridiculous, smiling after Rick like a damn puppy but shit if that hadn’t made him positively fucking _giddy_ .

He could feel Arat’s eyes on them. Her gaze following Rick longer than necessary before returning to their surroundings. It made Negan curious, the leader wondering idly what his third best subordinate must be thinking.  
  
He’d made her aware of the situation the night before when they’d made it back to the Sanctuary. Had ordered her to keep it to herself and make sure that he and Rick weren’t disturbed.

She hadn’t said a damn word, - not that she really ever did, unless she was spoken to - simply nodded and carried out the order without question. Just like now, she’d kept whatever thoughts she had out of her mouth and off her face.

Negan appreciated her for it. Next to her unshakeable loyalty, it was one of his favorite things about her. He always enjoyed himself a good asskicking woman, and Arat was that and more. A certified badass and a damn good soldier, she’d proven herself more than her fair share of useful.

Negan wondered if Rick had any people like that, the thought making him snicker mentally. How long had it been since Rick had gone? Couldn’t have been more than five to fifteen minutes and here Negan was, unable to shake his Omega from his mind’s eye for even that amount of time.  
  
Out of sight, certainly didn’t mean out of mind when it came to Rick fucking Grimes.

With nothing better to do he indulged in his thoughts of his now mate, retracing them all the way back to earlier this morning. 

Negan honestly had no idea what that shit had been. He hadn’t had half a fucking clue what the hell he was doing, all he knew was it’d been intense as hell. He hadn’t thought about it, had been running on instinct. Something he’d gotten used to in the years after everything went belly up.  
  
When logic and reason went out the window of the world, all he’d had were his instincts. It hadn’t taken him long to learn to trust them, not after they’d proven time and time again to be the right call. For all the times he’d followed their lead, so far they’d never steered him wrong.

But this morning had been a new one for him. For all the paths he’d chosen following his instincts, they’d never led to Negan giving another person a damn tongue bath.  
  
Not that he’d minded. Hell no, just the opposite. He might’ve had no clue what he was doing, but that wasn’t to say he hadn’t thoroughly fucking enjoyed it.

When Rick had run off on him after waking up, it’d bothered Negan in a way he couldn’t understand. Left him all itchy and twitchy. 

Following Rick into the shower had been an impulse. Something he hadn’t even known he was gonna do till he was already doing it. There hadn’t been much of a thought process, all he’d known was that he had to get his hands on him, had to touch him.  
  
Rick’s scent was fucking mouthwatering already, but for some reason Negan wanted - goddamn _needed_ \- him to smell like _Negan_. He wanted Rick to walk around with Negan’s scent following him everywhere he went, wanted everyone to know who he fucking belonged to.  
  
By the sound of it, he seemed to be developing a full blown addiction to Rick Grimes. Not that he was mad about it. After what Negan had seen last night, who could blame him?

He was brought back to the moment the more he thought about it, the way Rick had fallen apart in his hands, how he’d looked up and caught that glimpse of his Omega, so exposed and vulnerable. He was reminded of it every time he looked at Rick’s neck. Thrilled by the knowledge that the bite mark was there, physical proof that Rick belonged to him. That he was Negan’s. 

Unfortunately for him he and Rick were the only two who knew it. The bite was low enough on the base of Rick’s neck that it didn’t show, Rick’s shirt collar hiding it perfectly. It bothered him a little, but it also encouraged him. He took it as a challenge, vowing to himself that next time Rick wouldn’t get off so easy.

His fantasies of a hickey covered Rick made him eager to get his mate back to the Sanctuary and in his bed as soon as possible. Or hell, maybe even here, Negan could be flexible. Negan  _knew_ Rick was flexible.

He smirked at the thought, his arms crossing across his chest while he leaned back, chewing on some ideas of how he planned to make his fantasy a reality.

His train of thought was derailed when someone walked up to him, Arat stepping in his way, gun at the ready, giving them pause before Negan motioned for her to stand down, “Easy Arat. These are Rick’s people.” he told her lazily, the guy already rubbing Negan the wrong way when he made an expression of distaste, looking like he’d been sucking on a lemon, something bitter flashing in his eyes at Negan’s words.

He eyed the guy suspiciously. He hadn’t said a word yet, but from what he could see, everything about him pissed Negan off. Still, he kept his composure, not giving anything away.

The guy stood directly in front of Negan, taking Arat’s place when she backed off, offering him an ass kissing smile before greeting him with a “Hey.”

Negan smiled back, noticing the surrounding folk gathering to watch, “Greetings and Salutations.” he sang in response, amused by the tension that now circled them.

“ _What do you want_ _?_ ” 

The guy’s confidence deflated a bit at Negan’s tone, his ass kissing smile wilting slightly, “I just thought I should come over here and talk to you.” he stated carefully, “Just, let you know that someone understands..”  
  
“Yeah?” Negan tucked a hand into his pocket, leaning back and swinging Lucille up onto his left shoulder, looking him up and down indifferently, “And _who the fuck are you_ exactly?”  
  
“Spencer.” he answered automatically, standing taller with the name, offering Negan his hand only to drop it when Negan made no move to shake it.  
  
“I just want you to know that I get what you’re trying to do here. What you’re trying to build.” he went on, looking only slightly nervous, “I’m not saying I agree with your methods, but I get it.” he conceded.

Negan listened, unimpressed. He didn’t give half a soggy rat’s ass what this asshole did or didn't get. Partly because Alexandria was no longer his problem, but mostly because he just didn’t give a shit. It wasn’t about whether people liked, or understood what he did, it was about getting shit _done_.

“You’re building a network, making people contribute for the greater good. It makes sense. _To me_." he added.  
  
He moved in closer, Negan not moving an inch away or otherwise when he leaned in with a sneaky look on his face that both intrigued Negan and irritated the fuck out of him. He didn’t know who this shithead was, but Negan didn’t trust him. He seemed shifty, and Negan could practically smell the bullshit he was steaming full of.

“But you should know,” Spencer paused, looking at Negan meaningfully, “ _Rick Grimes_ has a history of not working well with others.”

And there it was. What the sneaky bastard had been trying to get at all along.

He’d seen Rick walk away and jumped at the opportunity to get Negan alone, to whisper in Negan’s ear like a coward. 

“Is that right?” Negan’s eyes narrowed, a hot feeling bubbling up inside him when Spencer nodded.  
  
“He’ll find a way to screw things up.” he continued, gaining momentum now that he thought he had Negan on the hook, “To do things his way, take over. You probably don’t know this, but Rick wasn’t the original leader here. My mom was. But Rick, being Rick, couldn’t have that.”  
  
“His ego is out of control. It’s his way or no way.”  
  
Negan’s jaw clenched tightly, his blood simmering in his veins at the fucking nerve of this guy. Rick had made what some might argue was the ultimate sacrifice for his people, including this shithead standing in front of him. Had practically _given_ himself to Negan like a fucking Christmas present just to keep the peace, to keep his people alive and well. And this fucker thought that he could what? Take Rick’s place?

Negan took a breath, his lips stretching into a wide smile the other man mistook as friendly, “And just what do you think ought to be done about that?”

“I am my mother’s son.” he answered cryptically, a smug smirk playing on his lips that made Negan’s blood boil, “I can be the leader she was. That’s what this place needs.”

“That’s what _you_ need.”

Negan stood quiet a minute, the insinuation of what the man had said seeping into his bones, giving birth to a pure overpowering rage that he’d never experienced before.  
  
“So I should just put you in charge, right? Is that it?” Negan took a step forward, leering heatedly at Spencer who took mirrored steps away.  
  
“I should just march my happy ass over to his house and _take. him._ **_out._ ** -” he hollered, Spencer’s eyes widening with fear.

“That’s what you’re saying, right?” Negan raved, beginning to circle around the now stuttering man. He looked scared shitless, his false confidence now dissipated, hands held palm out as he tried desperately to backpedal, realizing he’d fucked up. 

Negan shouted for him to _shut the fuck up_ , his grip on Lucille tightening while his arm begged to take a swing at the idiot’s head.

He couldn’t think straight, his vision blurry with anger. He tried to breathe, tried to think past the overwhelming heat that was burning him from the inside out.

Around them the rest of Rick’s people were beginning to swarm, watching with bated breath and their hearts in their throat, wondering what Negan was going to do. Part of Negan was proud to be able to elicit such a reaction from them. But another steadily growing part of him didn’t want it.

These were _Rick’s_ people. 

Including this guy. Which meant that even though his Alpha was screaming for blood, he couldn’t kill him. Right?  
  
What he and Rick had was fragile. All it would take was one little huff or puff from the big bag Negan to knock it down.

But it was hard to think of that with his brain on fire. By the looks of it Negan had struck the fear of god into Spencer and the surrounding Alexandrians, enough for them to have learned their lesson. But somehow, it wasn’t enough.

This fucker had all but threatened Rick. _His_ Rick. He’d wanted his Omega, his _mate_ , dead, and had tried to recruit Negan to do it for him. 

It made Negan snarl, his lip curling up to bare his teeth angrily, stopping his predatory circling to stalk closer to the smaller man, blinded by his rage.  
  
“ _Negan!_ ”  
  
Negan stopped in his tracks, latching onto the voice, the sound reigning in his anger and yanking him back and away from Spencer’s cowering form like a leash. He turned in time to see Rick emerge from the crowd, his people having parted on his arrival like Moses and the Red Sea. Any other time he would’ve taken a moment to admire the sight, but right now all he could focus on was _Rick_.  
  
He abandoned Spencer, rushing toward his mate, his eyes scanning over his body, making sure he was alright. For a second Rick appeared to do the same, his blue eyes scouring over Negan, a look in his eye that Negan had never seen the other man direct at him before. Was that, _concern_?

He didn’t have time to linger on it, because the next second Rick’s eyes moved beyond Negan, noticing Spencer, who no doubt probably looked about ready to piss his pants. And just like that, the look was gone; replaced by one Negan knew all too well. 

“What happened?” Rick demanded, Negan hearing the ‘ _What did_ **_you_ ** _do’_ behind it.

Negan bristled, indignant and still more than a little pissed, “What happened? What happened is this shitdick tried to get me to kill you.” he whirled around, pointing accusingly at Spencer, who looked like a kid caught with his hand in his jockstrap.

“Wanted _me_ to do his dirty work so he could take your place.” relayed Negan, his lip curled so high it looked like he was smiling.  
  
“ _Isn’t that right_?”  
  
Spencer fidgeted, his mouth opening and closing while his eyes went back and forth between the two leaders. He tried to deny it but he couldn’t get out more than a few syllables before Negan cut him off.  
  
“What’s the matter _Spencer_?” Negan taunted him, looming over him, satisfied when he shrunk down like the coward he was, “What, Rick shows up and all of a sudden _cat’s got your fucking tongue_?”  
  
Rick watched in trepidation, trying to focus, to separate Negan’s fury from his own anger.

He’d never been a fan of Spencer, and he was more than aware that the feeling went both ways. But the fact that Spencer had actually tried to go behind his back and have him killed did more than just surprise or piss him off, it made him want to break the man’s jaw, knock his damn teeth out.

But his anger wasn’t for his own sake, it was for his kids. If he were gone, what would happen to Carl? To _Judith_?

He was pulled from his thoughts when Negan pulled out a knife, Rick taking a hurried step forward, “ _Negan_.”  
  
Negan didn’t hear him, his focus solely on Spencer as he held the knife out to him, “Take it.” he told him, Spencer looking up at him with horror struck eyes, his head shaking.  
  
“Why not?” Negan demanded loudly, “Rick’s here now. You want him gone so bad? _Here’s your chance_.” Negan thrusted the knife toward Spencer daringly, handle first, a dangerous glimmer in his eye.  
  
What followed was what had to have been the longest minute in history, the seconds dragging on around them before Negan chuckled, giving a wolfish grin that had Rick's Omega flinching inside him.

That wasn’t the lighthearted chuckle he’d heard all morning.This wasn’t the Negan Rick had bonded with.

This was the Negan he’d met in the woods, the one who’d murdered his friend with a smile on his face, who’d gained pleasure from having Rick at his feet, knees in the dirt.

This was the monster within the man.

“No, you won’t.” Negan affirmed, “And you know why that is, Spencer? Because _I have a guess_.” he whispered darkly, twirling the knife in Spencer’s face.  
  
“You got no **_guts_**.”  
  
Negan brought the knife down, the blade mere inches away from Spencer’s stomach when it stopped, Rick’s hand having caught Negan’s arm, a fierceness radiating from him that matched Negan’s own, “ _Enough_.”  
  
“We had an agreement.” he reminded Negan with a low growl, gripping him tightly “Alexandria is mine. My rules. My responsibility-”  
  
“And _I’m_ executing it for you.” Negan turned to him, exasperated, “I’m doing you a _solid_ here-”  
  
“ _We don’t kill our own_.” Rick stressed, releasing Negan’s arm now that Spencer had scurried away. He’d deal with him later, but right now..  
  
Negan eyed Rick, incredulous. “So what he threatens you and you turn the other fucking cheek is that it? Is that how you run shit?”  
  
“ _I’ll deal with it_.” Rick gritted, “On my terms. _Not_ yours. _That was the deal_.”  
  
“That was the deal before, but now I’m getting the feeling maybe shitdick was right. Maybe _you’re_ not up to the task, _maybe we need to renegotiate_.” Negan threw back at him, the words slipping before he could stop himself.

He regretted it immediately, the hurt and fear that bloomed on Rick’s face instantly making him want to take it back, Rick tearing into him before he got the chance.

“You don’t like the way I do things? _Fine_.” he scathed, “I don’t need your _approval_.”  
  
“But be honest about it.” he stepped closer, getting in Negan’s face, the Alpha frowning at him, confused.  
  
“ _Go on_.” Rick told him.  
  
“I wanna hear you say it.” he rasped, head tilted to the side as he glared up at Negan heatedly, reminding him of the way Rick had looked at him the night they met.

“See I’ve spent a lot of time around people like you.” Rick spat, Negan squaring up to him in response, his jumbled emotions making him defensive as he leaned in toward Rick till they were nose to nose, the Alpha smiling down at him mockingly.  
  
“ _Oh_ , **Darlin’** _you never met anyone like me_.”  
  
“ _Sure I have_.” Rick stood tall, meeting Negan’s defensive posture with his own, “People who look at us and don’t see anything but a trophy. _A prize_.”  
  
“People who think Omega are just weak, submissive _nothings_.” he growled out.  
  
Negan was taken aback at that, about to ask Rick what the hell he was talking about when it hit him, a harsh understanding trickling into his veins like ice water as he realized just how badly he’d fucked up.  
  
Now it made sense. _That’s_ what’d been eating Rick up all day. He thought Negan was fucking prejudice against him or some shit for being Omega. Thought that Negan saw him as a weak, submissive little bitch he could boss around.  
  
Suddenly Negan was glad he and Rick were in the situation they were in. Because if they weren’t currently smack dab in the middle of a fight Negan probably would’ve outright _laughed_.  
  
Weak and submissive were the last things Negan would ever think to call Rick fucking Grimes. The man was the first person in a long time who’d been ballsy enough to go toe to toe with Negan, to get up in his face when Negan pushed his buttons, who could have Negan yelling and hollering a hair away from his face and not back down.  
  
Rick wasn’t afraid to fight with him. _He_ wasn’t afraid of _Negan_.

He’d played it smart and treaded around Negan carefully, but it wasn’t because he was weak. It was because he was strong enough to swallow his hate if it meant protecting his people. Negan had gotten that, and he’d respected the hell out of it. It was part of what had drawn him in, in the first place.

Rick was a damn spitfire and Negan understood why people followed him. He really fucking did. 

It’d always been his understanding that Alpha and Omega had been top of the totem pole in the old world. That they’d sat side by side, with the others below.

He’d never thought of Omega as a lesser status, and had never known anyone who had. But then, he’d never known any Omega or anyone who had either. It made Negan curious what Rick had experienced to make him so sensitive about the topic. 

But regardless of the origin story, it was obvious that Rick had a thing about his status as Omega, and Negan had gone and stepped right onto a damn landmine with a lead boot. He'd have to calculate his next move very fucking carefully if he didn’t want to blow everything to hell.  
  
“It’s not like that.” Negan told him, visibly deflating, his posture returning to normal as his voice became calmer, trying to diffuse the situation, “That’s _not_ what this is about.”  
  
Rick scoffed, the sound working on Negan’s nerves like a trigger, Rick’s stance wavering though he remained on edge, “Then what?”  
  
“You can’t go a full forty eight without killing someone?”  
  
Negan breathed deeply, his jaw setting tight, resisting the bait. He could tell Rick wanted to rile him up, wanted to get back to the fighting, the aggression. But Negan wasn’t going to give it to him. Not this time. Not anymore. Now he knew. Now he understood.  
  
Rick waited, growing more and more annoyed the longer Negan stood silently across from him, “ _What is it_?” he hollered.

Negan wanted to answer, but he didn’t know what to say. All he had was an abstract feeling he couldn’t find the words to. He could feel it surge in his chest, trying to find the way out.

Rick had had enough, he was about to start yelling when suddenly he stopped, his voice failing him as he felt like someone punched him in the chest.

 _Won’t let them hurt you_  
  
He recognized it as Negan immediately, having received enough from the man today to know what it felt like when he sent things to him.

Needless to say it threw him for a loop. His gaze flicked to Negan as quickly as if he’d spoken the words out loud, Negan giving him a curious and thoughtful look in return.

Negan’s confusion riddled expression all but confirmed Rick’s gnawing suspicion that Negan _hadn’t_ been aware that he was sharing things with Rick through the bond. They’d just been slipping through, sharing themselves with Rick without Negan’s knowing. 

Rick felt the words echo around in his head, his brain having trouble processing them. His anger extinguished as quickly as it’d built up, Negan’s anger now absent from the thread of the bond as well.

Aside from the shock, Rick was strangely - though admittedly - _touched_ by the sentiment.

The two stood quietly, existing in their own world for a moment, both curious as to what exactly it was going on with them.

It was as if there was an invisible force that drew them together, like their center of gravity had shifted somehow, and they were no longer bound to the ground they stood on, only each other. All the air seemed to have disappeared between them, leaving nothing behind but the cord that tied them together, their anchor. It tugged at their chests, trying to pull them in.

Overwhelmed and unsure what to make of everything, Rick averted his gaze, his eyes flitting to the side, peering over Negan’s shoulder.

Rick’s breath caught in his throat.

At the forefront of the crowd was Rosita, her gun raised and her tear filled eyes locked on Negan. Beside her stood Glenn, who noticed her at the same moment as Rick, his hand reaching out to grab the gun.

Rick grabbed Negan in the same second, shoving the man out of the way, throwing him down without thinking.

Rick heard the gun go off, his attention turning to where Negan now laid on the ground. Negan was looking at him oddly, his brown eyes blown wide while his mouth hung open.  
  
Rick felt his brows furrow. It took him a second or so before he realized he was lying directly across from Negan, the back of his head throbbing from where he’d smacked it against the assphalt.

He moved to get up, stopping short when he felt a burst of pain in his chest, stealing the air from his lungs and knocking him back down again. 

He reached up, touching absentmindedly, his fingers finding a wetness that was all too familiar.

His eyes stayed locked on Negan’s as he brought his hand away, his mate’s reaction and the vibrant color that blared in his peripheral enough to confirm what he already knew.  
  
It was dripping in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes so scratch that every Thursday thing I'm just gonna try and shoot for every week
> 
> P.S. Re-writing a scene but with a twist sucks monkey balls and I fucking hate it 
> 
> P.P.S. Sorry for shooting Rick
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
